


You Should Listen

by LostInNightmares



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInNightmares/pseuds/LostInNightmares
Summary: It's the end of the day and Edward just wants to drop off his report and go home. However, being a brat doesn't go over well with the colonel, who is also tired.This is just pure smut with a splash of plot.





	You Should Listen

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy foreplay, this has plenty of it. If you're in it just for the dirty sex, you might want to scroll a bit. There's something here for everyone. It's on the longer side, so enjoy.  
> **

It had been an exceedingly long day and Edward did not feel like stopping by the bastard's office to drop off his report. A shower would be nice, maybe some food. But paperwork was the least appetizing of all. He kicked the door open, watching Roy's head pop up from behind a stack of papers.

"And so he arrives," Roy said, unamused.

"I'm just dropping off this report and then I'll be on my way. No need to be so damn sour," Edward replied, tossing the papers carelessly onto the desk, knocking over a small stack of work in doing so.

"And destroying everything that you touch," Roy said, annoyed. He slowly got up from his chair and bent down to pick up the papers that fell to the floor.

"Would you care to help?"

"Not really, it seems like you got it covered," Edward smirked, turning on his heel to leave the office.

"Pick them up," Roy ordered.

Edward turned to face him and made an attempt to conceal his laughter.

"Are you trying to make _me_ do something?" Edward laughed.

"I'm telling you to do something. You should listen," Roy said thickly.

Edward burst out into laughter, placing a hand on his knee as he buckled over.

"Not my forte colonel," he said through tears.

Roy rose from the floor and towered over Edward, leaving inches of space between them. Edward swallowed hard and his laughter softened.

"You're so sensitive. If you want me to pick up the damn papers I will," Ed said, bending over to collect the pages.

At that moment, Roy grabbed Edward's hips and shoved him hard against the desk, rubbing himself against Edward. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edward choked out of surprise.

"There is a punishment for disobedience," Roy said, placing a hand against Edward's back, forcing his face down into the desk. Edward struggled against him, but Roy didn't release his grip on him. With his other hand, he snaked his way around Edward's torso and began to palm him through his tight leather jeans. Edward bit back a small moan, and tried to move his pelvis away from Roy's touch. In doing so, he only backed up into Roy's hips, feeling Roy's growing hard on against his ass. 

"Okay, I'm sorry," Edward said, still trying to maneuver himself out of Roy's grip.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Roy whispered into his ear, biting it gently. 

Edward bucked his hips forward and felt a flush growing across his face.

"You shouldn't fight it. This could be good for both of us. I've seen the way you look at me. How to bend over in those sinfully tight pants in front of me. You think I wouldn't pounce on you eventually?" Roy said, his fingers now undoing Edward's belt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ed said, feeling the heat rising to his ears.

Roy grabbed him roughly through his jeans and ran his thumb along the clothed shaft.

"Don't lie to me," he said quietly, letting the words drag against Ed's skin.

His breath was hot, and he could feel himself becoming increasingly hard with Roy's touches.

"Okay," Edward panted, giving into the colonel.

Roy grabbed Ed's hair and pulled it tightly, making Ed's back arch into his body, closing the distance between them. Edward felt the strain on his spine, but couldn't help but enjoy the roughness. Roy shoved his hand into the young alchemist's pants and forced them down slightly, giving him more room to pull out Edward's hard cock.

"I knew you liked it," Roy sneered.

Ed braced himself against the desk and tried to alleviate some of the pressure from his hair being tugged on, but Roy only pulled harder. He put a leg in between Edward's, spreading them, and started to pump Edward's shaft slowly with his gloved hand. Ed held a moan in the back of his throat, thrusting his hips forward, craving more friction. Roy let go of his member, and let the underwear snap back against hi, The colonel started trailing his hand up the blonde's torso. Edward tried to regain some control, and shoved himself against the colonel, grinding his ass into Roy, feeling the older man's erection fit in the small space where his cheeks parted.

"You're a fucking brat," Roy groaned, tweaking Ed's nipples until they became stiff.

The blonde smirked to himself, enjoying the reaction he was able to elicit from his superior. Edward was slowly able to get up, and turned so that he was able to sit on the desk. Both men looked at each other's flushed faces, both breathing more heavily. Roy pushed Ed's legs apart and placed himself between them. He grabbed the younger man's hair, more gently this time, and pulled him forward until their lips brushed against each other's. Edward felt a warm flutter opening in his chest, and craved more. He kissed the colonel more forcefully, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and rolling it gently between his teeth. Roy tightened his grip on the alchemist's hair and placed his other hand on the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. 

"And here I thought you had never kissed someone before," Roy breathed against Edward's lips, feeling how soft they were against his own.

"You're not the only person who has ever found me attractive before," the younger man said, swiping his tongue against Roy's teeth.

The thought of the young alchemist being with someone else only turned Roy on more. He shoved his tongue into the small warm cavern. Ed released a muffle moan, opening his mouth into Roy's as he deepened the kiss. Roy moved his hand from Ed's neck and placed it in the small of his back, pressing their bodies against each other. The heat between them was almost suffocating, but each of them desired it. Ed wrapped his legs behind the older man's back, and their erections bumped, causing them both to sigh into each other's mouth. Ed squirmed against him, and his wrist became sore from holding his body up.

Roy pulled Ed off of the desk, and grabbed the smaller man's ass. Their lips didn't part, even as Roy shoved Edward up against the wall, his legs still tightly wrapped around him. Ed let his head fall back, and Roy attacked the open skin of the blonde's neck. He licked the spot before pulling it into his mouth, and rolling it between his teeth and tongue. Edward's breath hitched, and he placed his gloved hands on Roy's shoulders. 

"You plan on teasing me the entire night?" Edward said. 

The pressure building inside of him was nearly painful, as he could feel his cock straining now inside of his boxers. 

"What do you want," Roy said, licking the discolored spot on Edward's neck.

Ed felt his cheeks flush again out of embarrassment. 

"I want you to tell me."

"I want more. I want you to touch me," Edward turned his face away from Roy's.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Roy asked.

He brought him away from the wall and dropped him onto the small sofa, climbing over him and pushing the infamous red jacket off of his shoulders. He pushed his shirt up and let both of his hands crawl slowly up Ed's sides, stopping at his bare chest.

"Here?" He asked, craning his neck so that he could bring a small pink nipple into his mouth.

Edward placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the sounds that wanted to burst from him. As the colonel sucked on one nipple, he tweaked the other with his fingers. Edward arched his back off of the couch and bucked his hips upwards into the older man. He kicked his boots off and let them fall to the floor as he placed one leg behind him and pushed the colonel into his body. 

"More," Edward said quietly.

"How interesting to see the brazen Fullmetal Alchemist so shy," Roy smiled.

Edward blushed again, and felt a small pout settle across his features. 

"But I digress. There is something thrilling about seeing a side of you that no one else gets to see. Like how cute you are when you try to resist the pleasure building inside of your body," he said, grabbing the smaller man's cock again, and rolling the skin through the thin material of his boxers.

Edward bit his lip, refusing to embarrass himself any further. He felt like he would die if he did. 

But Roy was familiar with this game, and did't mind playing. He backed up and put his mouth over the clothed erection, feeling it dampen as he nibbled softly on his shaft. Edward, who was caught off guard with the sudden movement, felt a cry build in his throat. 

"What if I touch you here," Roy said, pulling the underwear down with his teeth.

The cool air hitting his erection made Edward sigh. He threw his metal arm over his eyes and let his legs fall open, inviting the man into him. Roy darted his tongue against the slit that was beginning to bead with precum, and kissed the head. He wrapped his tongue around it and took it into his mouth, feeling the head fit snuggly into the roof of his mouth. Edward couldn't help but release a throaty moan at the contact. Roy's mouth was warm and wet, and Edward could feel himself coming undone as the colonel's tongue moved to the underside of his shaft, tracing the veins. Roy enjoyed how smooth and soft the blonde's skin was, and how perfectly it fit in his mouth, just barely brushing the back of his throat. He hallowed his cheeks and created a bit of suction between Edward's cock and the roof of his mouth, sliding it backwards until it would pop.

"Fuck," Edward groaned, gripping the colonel's jacket. 

Roy smiled and looked up at Ed. He still had his eyes covered by his arm, but he could see lips, and how they parted with each ministration. He could see how Edward would try to hold back his moans through gritted teeth, but Roy knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer. Roy ripped his gloves off and brushed his fingers against Edward's lips, and slid them into his mouth. Edward seemed to understand, and twisted his tongue around the digits, coating them in his saliva. Once his fingers were thoroughly coated, he took them out of the young alchemist's mouth and pressed one gently against Ed's entrance.

"Ah, what the fuck!" Edward let out a strangled cry.

Roy didn't answer, and pushed the finger in until it was up to the knuckle. Edward could feel his eyes begin to well up. Roy took the stiff erection back into his mouth and slid another finger inside of Ed. The smaller man bucked his hips forward, pushing the fingers in deeper. They brushed against a spot deep inside of him, and that's when Edward really cried.

"So this is new to you then," Roy smirked, pushing the fingers against that spot again. 

Edward gripped Roy's shoulder harder and let a shameful moan escape from his throat. The flutter that had opened in his chest exploded into a heat that Edward could not explain. Roy began to suck harder on the blonde, bobbing his head as he worked on him. Edward's tone softened and there was an innocence in his voice that drove Roy mad. He ravished the younger man, claiming parts of his body that had never been touched before. 

"Ah, Roy, I'm close," Edward said breathlessly.

Roy quickened his pace, and developed a rhythm. Each time he shoved Ed's member deep inside of his throat, he would withdraw his fingers, and when he would slide down Ed's shaft, he would thrust his fingers into Edward's spot, eliciting a cry from him. He would do this with increasing strength, making Edward throb in his throat.

"I can't, I can't, I'm gonna-" Edward strained, feeling his back lift further from the couch. 

Roy swirled his tongue over the head and thrust his fingers hard one last time, making the blonde scream out in pleasure as hot ropes of cum shot down his throat. Ed felt ripples shoot through his body with overwhelming strength. He jerked forward, pushing his pulsing cock down the colonels' throat, making the older man gag against him.

Roy swallowed, and pulled off of him. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and watched as Edward's chest heaved from his orgasm. Roy pulled his arm away from the blonde's face and brushed his bruised lips against Edward's.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said.

The dark haired man slipped his hands under Ed's black jacket and shirt, pushing them over the blonde's head and casting them onto the floor. He sat back on his heels and undid his own jacket and shirt as well, letting them fall to the floor. Edward took the initiative to slide his jeans and underwear down his hips. He put his feet up against Roy's chest and Roy tugged them the rest of the way off. The colonel kicked off his pants and boxers. He placed a hand on Edward's chest and pushed him back down against the couch. Edward felt shameful, being so vulnerable in front of someone like Roy. But that feeling began to fade as Roy pushed Ed back a bit, and shoved his face down in between his legs. Edward put his legs over the man's shoulders, and Roy pulled him closer. He swiped his tongue against Edward, and he felt an ache in his abs as they tensed at the touch.

Roy put his hands over the younger man's hip bones and held them down. He pushed his tongue against the tight ring, and lapped at Ed's entrance. Edward felt his hips jerk forward with force, but Roy firmly held him down. Edward began to squirm underneath of him, and felt a heat beginning to build in his abdomen again. Roy took his tongue out and spit on his hole, using his fingers to rub it against his skin. Edward wanted to look away again, but Roy stopped him before he could.

"I want you to look at me. I want to see the face you make when I enter you," Roy said lowly. He reached behind one of the cushions and grabbed a bottle of lube.

Edward gave him a look of disgust.

"You just keep stuff like that laying around?" Ed said.

"Comes in handy," Roy shrugged.

He used a generous amount and lathered himself up. His cock was reddened and Ed could see a few tiny veins bulging. He swallowed thickly as Roy lined it up with his ass. Roy used one hand to guide himself in, and one hand to push Ed's hips down. He pressed the head gently into Edward, and he felt the younger man tense against him. He could see Ed's eyes widen a bit, and well up. Ed squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip. The burning was more intense than he was expecting. Roy bent over Ed and kissed him slowly. Edward began to relax into the kiss, and he pushed himself in little by little as the blonde was distracted. 

"Hn, wait," Edward said, breaking the kiss, "I just need a second," he strained.

Ed let his legs fall to Roy's sides. Roy throbbed against Edward, and the heat radiating inside of him made Edward melt a bit. Edward still could feel the pain of nearly being split in half, but it began to subside slowly. Roy sucked on Edward's neck again, and he sighed quietly, letting his hips settle back into the couch. Roy took this as a sign to continue, and pushed himself the rest of the way in. Edward's face reddened, he felt so full. The tip of Roy's cock just barely brushed that spot again, and a wave of heat rippled through him again, coiling in his abdomen. The older man began to move, pulling out slowly, but then ramming into the alchemist. Edward moaned loudly, and let his head fall back. 

"You like that?" Roy groaned, pulling out and ramming into the smaller man again.

Edward let a string of nonsense fall out of his mouth as the man on top of him continued to roughly thrust into him. The burning slowly melted into pleasure and Edward could see stars behind his eyes. The warmth that began in his chest was rippling through his body with increasing intensity, and he could feel his cock stiffen again. Roy grabbed his sensitive member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Edward felt overwhelmed with sensation, his moans becoming louder and less controlled. 

Roy shuddered as the alchemist became more verbal. His voice was so different in this state, and it made his cock swell. 

"Say my name," Roy moaned through his teeth.

Edward let his mouth fall open, but what came out was a strained cry.

"Say my name Edward," he repeated. 

"Hah, Ro- Ro," he stuttered. He could feel himself becoming embarrassed again.

"Please Edward," Roy breathed.

"Roy," he whispered, his blush deepening.

Roy gripped Ed's hips tighter and began to thrust deeper into him.

"I'll make you scream my name," Roy moaned into Edward's ear.

The smaller man fisted the couch cushions, desperately trying to grab onto something as his body rocked from the colonel's thrusts. Roy wrapped one of his hands in Ed's hair and pulled his head down. Roy moaned openly into Ed's mouth and Edward closed his eyes again, feeling tears build behind his eyes from the pleasure. Roy then put one leg over his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts, hitting Ed's prostate with ease. Edward cried into Roy's mouth. The pressure in his abdomen was about to explode.

"Roy, hah, Roy, I'm coming," Edward yelled, clenching hard against Roy.

Roy's movements became sloppy as the tight heat enclosed around him. He felt his chest splash with come as the blonde moaned loudly, his eyes rolling backwards. The colonel gripped the man's hip so hard he could bruise it, as he came hard and fast inside of the young alchemist. His movements were rigid as he finished, just barely able to steady himself following his release. 

He pulled himself out of Edward, come pooling out of him. Edward shuddered with the sudden emptiness. 

"I just wanted to drop off a fucking report," Edward sighed, letting his head fall backwards as he steadied his breathing.

"Could be worse," Roy smirked, "You could have gone home and wanked shamelessly into a warm shower instead."

Edward blushed and looked away. 

"Whatever," Ed mumbled, putting his clothes back on.

"If you ever want some official commentary on your report, you know where to find it," Roy said, giving the younger man a small squeeze.

"As if. Next time it's on my terms, not your's bastard."

"So there will be a next time," Roy cooed, pulling the blonde into him.

"Shut the fuck up."

**end. 


End file.
